One Fine Spring Day
by Arisa Furusawa
Summary: Berawal di musim semi dan berakhir di musim semi - Lee Sungmin


Ini sebenernya ff udah lama banget aku buat. Udah 2 kali dirubah castnya dan udah 3 kali di post di fb sama web lain. Tapi belom pernah ke post disini jadi aku coba, semoga hoki... maklum aku author baru disini .  
_. Dan ini juga ff one shoot pertama aku dulu jadi maklumi saja kalau ada typo dimana mana dan ceritanya agak gaje *bow* tapi semoga ini menginspirasi kalian (?) pokonya enjoy dah.

Prolog :

Lee Sungmin : namja anak seorang penjual bunga yang tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil di korea selatan.

Kim Nara : yeoja yang mengidap penyakit keras.

Choi Siwon &Yesung : sahabat Lee Sungmin

**Tuhan tau yang terbaik untuk kita..ketika kita merasa kehilangan, bukan karena tuhan membenci kita, tapi karena tuhan tau yang terbaik untuk kita..**

Cinta mereka tetap aku rasakan..meski mereka sudah tak hadir di dunia ini lagi..

SIWON POV

"ini lebih baik.." ujar yesung sambil menepuk nepuk punggungku.

"ne hyung.. mereka akan bahagia di alam sana.." tambahku pada yesung, sahabatku.

Bunga mawar pink mekar di sekitar kediaman abadi mereka. Cinta mereka memang ajaib dan pasti akan kekal. Cinta mereka bahkan dapat memekarkan bibit mawar yang aku terbarkan asal di sekitar makam mereka.

flashback

SUNGMIN POV

Di seberang situ, di sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat. Di lantai atas, di depan jendela putih terbuka aku melihatnya lagi. Aku menatapnya yeoja berambut agak panjang menatap kosong beberapa batang mawar pink yang tertanam di halaman pucat, dengan mata agak sayu. 2 tahun ia tinggal di seberang rumahku. Namun, aku tak pernah aku tak aku melihatnya duduk di teras rumahnya sembari menyeruput secangkir minuman ia tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Aku sering melihat ayahnya membersihkan mobil di halaman dan tersenyum apabila dia mengapa dia pindah ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini?tetangganya hanya aku, disekitarnya hanya ada perkebunan teh. Ini tempat yang tak strategis untuk dijadikan pemukiman.

…

Dia masih saja melamun.

Emmmh..Biar aku suka bunga mawar pink?

Hatiku bertanya taya.

Aku terus menatapnya yang masih menatap kosong bunga bunga mawar itu.

Tiba tiba, pandangannya tertuju tersentak kaget tiba tiba dia menatapku. Tak lama, ia menutup hordeng jendelanya lalu tak terlihat lagi.

"hyung, bisakah kau ambilkan bolaku?aku menendangnya terlalu kencang.." tanyaSungjin adiku, mengagetkan.

"kau menendangnya kemana?" tanyaku halus.

Ia lalu menungjuk ke halaman yeoja itu. Halaman yang penuh dengan rumput hijau dan beberapa tak ada bunga disana, tak seperti halamanku yang sudah seperti pameran mengiyakan permintaan tau aku bisa melihat yeoja itu dari mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman rumah itu. Aku lalu berhenti di depan pagar kayu putih yang cukup rendah, sepinggangku. Pintunya tak terkunci, tapi sebaiknya aku meminta izin dahulu, siapa tau dia keluar.

"permisi.." ucapku agak keras.

Tak ada memtung mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tapi, tak lama pintu rumahnya terbuka mata sayu mengintip dari sela sela pintu yang agak terbuka itu.

"annyeong.." sapaku pada pemilik sepasang mata sayu itu. Ia lalu keluar. Aku tersentak memakai baju terusan berwarna pink soft, shal putih, dan sebuah sepatu flat putih. Ia seperti bunga mawar yang selalu ia perhatikan. Anggun , ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar menggambarkan kesepiannya.

"ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu. Seketika aku gugup jika menatapnya. Lidahku terasa kaku bingung berkata apa. ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk garuk kepalaku kebingngungan. Ia menatap wajahku heran.

Aku mengambil nafas diriku yang gugup bukan kepalang. 'Hana..tul.. seis..' batinku bersiap memulai pembicaraan.

"aku ingin mengambil bola itu" aku menunjuk sebuah bola yang berada di bawah pohondi pojok pagar. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil bola itudan ekspresinya datar lagi.

"gomawo.." ucapku sambil memasang senyum termanisku.

"gwechanayo.." ia berbalik lalu mulai melangkah masuk.

Indah sekali..

"eeeeh.." aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya, berharap dia dapat menoleh ke arahku dan bertanya ada ingin menatap wajahnya lagi dari dekat.

Benar, dia menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

Aku membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhiku. Menatapku agak takut.

"aku tidak jahat… tenanglah…" ujarku agar dia tidak menatapku seperti itu. Kujulurkan tanganku padanya. "Lee Sungmin imnida..ireumi mwoeyo?"

Ia tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku. "Kim Nara imnida.." lalu wajahnya datar kembali.

"itu halaman rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk halaman rumahku.

"ne.. itu miliku dan eomma.. kami menanamnya dari umuku 5 tahun jadi sekarang, disana penuh bunga.." jelasku sambil menatap sejuk wajahnya yang pucat.

"aku suka bunga.. dan aku suka halaman rumahmu.."

'**di musim semi ini aku mengenalnya.. di musim semi ini aku menatapnya.. menatap wajahnya yang sejuk seperti musim semi ini.. aku akan jadikanmu.. musim semiku… kau adalah kim pom.. yang berarti musim semi..'** batinku.

End of flashback

YESUNG POV

Kutatap slide demi slide kumpulan foto Sungmin bersama Nara. Yeoja yang benar benar ia cintai. Air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi mengajarkanku tentang berharganya cinta yang kita membuatku menyesal telah menyakiti mantan menyesal menjadi pribiadi yang keras pada wanita.

Ku ambil ponselku, menatap foto mantan pacarku yang kujadikan wallpaper lalu mengecup layarnya berharap aku bisa benar benar mencium keningnya.

"saranghae.."

Flashback

SUNGMIN POV

"oppaaaaaaa… jangan lepaskan aku…" tariak Nara sambil mencoba mengkontrol stang sepedanya.

Ku lepaskan genggamanku dari jok belakang sepedanya dan membiarkannya mengontrol sepedanya sendiri.

"oppa…. Aku bisa…" teriaknya bahagia.

"hati hati kim pom!" kuawasi dia dari kejauhan. Dia memang ingin mengendarai sepeda mengelilingi kebun the, jadi aku ajari dia tertawa kecil melihat keceriaanya yang sempat hilang senang sekali bisa menjadi orang yang mengembalikan senyumnya itu.

"OPPA! SEPEDANYA TIDAK BISA BERHENTI!" nara terlihat panik mengendarai sepedanya. Sontak aku berlari mengejarnya, meraih jok sepedanya, menahan, dan menarik lengannya

BRAAAAAKKK!

Ia terjatuh tepat menimpaku hingga wajahnya sangat dekat. Indah..indah sekali. Tak henti hentinya aku memujinya.

"gomawo oppa.." ia tersenyum masih menindihku. Ia lalu terduduk di sebelahku yang masih terbaring manatap langit.

"oppa.. bangun.. disitu kotor.."ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku memaksaku untuk bangun.

"LIHAT DI ATAS LANGGIT!" terkejut lalu memandang langit mencari cari apa yang ingin ku tunjukan di atas sana. Tuhan, wajahnya, wajah antusiasnya, membuat aku ingin terus menatapnya.

Aku terduduk di sebelahnya yang masih menatap terkejut lalu tersenyum menatapku.

'**musim semiku.. aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku takan membiarkanmu bersedih dan menyendiri seperti dulu..aku takan biarkan kau kesepian seperti pertama kali aku mengenalmu.. aku tak ingin melihatmu murung seperti saat aku menanyakan namamu, hanya sedikit senyuman di wajahmu waktu itu. Sekarang, akan ku ceriakan hidupmu, akan ku warnai hidupmu, akan ku isi hari harimu..'**batinku.

Aku lalu mengendarai dan membawanya ke halaman rumahku.

"oppa.. mana mawar itu?" tanya Nara sambil menunjuk sepetak tanah kosong di antara bunga bunga lain.

"eomma menjualnya, seseorang memaksa eomma untuk menjualnya pada orang itu.." jelasku. Wajah Nara terlihat sedih. Aku tau ia sangat menyukai mawar pink itu. Maafkan aku kim pom..

"mianhae kim pom.. aku akan berikanmu yang lebih baik, tunggu disini.." aku mennju gudang penyimpanan bibit bunga. Mengambil bibit mawar pink.

"taraaaaa" teriakku sambil menyodorkan bibit itu padanya.

"apa ini?" tanya Kim Nara sambil memerhatikan heran bibit itu. Ia mungkin tidak tau sebelumnya bentuk bibit bunga mawar.

"bibit mawar kesukaanmu.. ^^" aku lalu menariknya ke sepetak tanah kosong itu, memberinya sarung tangan dan mengajaknya menanamnya bersama.

Wajahnya sejuk sekali..senang sekali aku menatap wajahnya. Namun, ia sangat pucat. Ingin sekali aku mneghilangkan penyakitnya agar wajahnya lebih sangat polos, membuat aku selalu tersenyum bila aku ingin mawar yang kami tanam abadi.

End of flash back

SIWON POV

Kusantap makan siangku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada layar ponselku. Wallpapernya gambar aku, yesung, sungmin, dan nara berfoto bersama di kebun teh.

"apa mereka berdua sudah makan?" ucapku lirih. Lalu mulai melahap makan siangku.

Flashback

SUNGMIN POV

Musim Dingin

"makanlah.. buka mulutmu.. aaaa…" ujarku sambil berusaha memasukan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Nari yang tak kunjung wajah sok imutku untuk menghiburnya.

"baiklah.. kau ini..sangat memaksa… aaaaaa.." Nara lalu mau membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya semangkuk bubur habis.

Kim Nara tidak makan dari tadi bilang ia tak nafsu makan. Tapi, jika ia tak makan, penyakitnya akan bertambah parah. Aku tak ingin mendengar kondisinya saja, mukanya sudah bertambah dingin membuatnya bertambah pucat. Kasihan sekali ia terlihat kedinginan, salju sangat tebal walaupun hari ini hari hari terakhir musim dingin. Kupakaikan dia shal agar tubuhnya hangat.

Ia terus menatap sepetak tanah tertutup salju yang dulu kami masukan bibit. Bunga bunga itu tak kunjung tumbuh hingga musim dingin ini.

"oppa.. mereka kedinginan.. mereka tak akan tumbuh.. lama sekali mereka tumbuhnya.." ujar Nara.

"tidak.. mereka hangat di dalam sana, aku yakin mawar yang kita tanam akan tumbuh di musimmu.. mawar itu bukan tidak bisa tumbuh.. mereka hanya ingin tumbuh di musimu.." aku menenangkan Nara.

"pom?" tanyanya. (*musim semi)

"ne.." aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum lagi. Senangnya melihat dia berjuta kali aku mengatakan wajahnya sangat indah. "tunggu disini, aku memiliki sesuatu"

Aku masuk ke rumah mengambil sebuah topi taman putih hasil rajutanku dibantu oleh eomma. Kata eomma, ini cocok sekali dipakai Nara.

Aku berjalan pelan di belakang Nara agar dia tidak , memakaikannya topi dari belakang.

"apa ini oppa?" tanyanya sambil meraba raba kepalanya. "waaaaa topi taman…" ujarnya senang. Ia tersenyum gembira sambil bercermin di kaca depan rumahku.

"kau sangat indah Kim Nara.." aku memeluknya. Sungguh aku sangat ingin selalu memeluknya agar dia tak bisa pergi Nara menagis dipelukanku.

"gomawo oppa.. aku takan pernah melupakanmu" ucapnya sambil terisak.

End of flash back

YESUNG POV

Ku tekan tombol tersenyum melihat video memang sangat meneteskan air mataku lagi ketika aku lihat Sungmin memeluknya dalam video memang tidak salah mencabut nyawa Sungmin setelah Nara tuhan ingin melihat mereka seperti di video ini di alam abadi sana.

Flash back

SUNGMIN POV

"kim pom.. lihat kamera.." ujarku sambil memfotonya dari belakang. Ia lalu menoleh ke kamera dan tersenyum. Sangat baju terusan pink favoritnya, shal putih, flat shoes seperti pertama kali aku lebih indah ditambah topi yang aku berikan. Aku lalu merekamnya dengan handycamku agar aku bisa puas nanti malam melihat keceriaanya di musim semi ini.

"aaa… oppa.. jangan merekamku.." ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa.. ada putri musim semi datang ke halamanku di musim semi ini.." ujarku sambil merekamnya yang sedang berjalan jalan.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju mawar mawar pink yang waktu itu kami tanam. Mereka sudah tumbuh di musim semi ini dan sangat indah. Aku lalu menaruh handycamku diatas bangku taman menghadap aku dan Nara. Merekam kami yang sedang bermain mawar.

Aku memeluk Kim menatapku yang terpejam sambil memeluknya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali dia mengalami keadaan seperti , pucat.

"biar kau hangat.." kueratkan pelukanku.

"oppa.. kau ada ada saja.." ia balas pelukanku.

"saranghaeKim Nara.." kucium keningnya. "aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu.." tambahku.

"seodayo.." ucapnya lalu memeluku semakin erat.

End of flashback

SIWON POV

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas .

Calling..heyra

"yoboseo.." ucapku halus.

"kau sudah tak marah lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"ne.. saranghae heyra.."

**Aku sadar, permasalahan takan selesai dengan emosi. Bahkan jika aku hanya menuruti emosiku, itu hanya menambah masalah saja..terimakasihSungmin hyung, sudah memberiku banyak pelajaran.**

Flashback

SUNGMIN POV

"Sungmiiiiiiin!Aku merindukanmu!" ucap seorang yeoja berambut ikal panjang memeluku.

"aaaarrrgh.. apa apaan ini? apa maksudmu datang kemari?!" ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dia Hara, mantan pacarku, dia sangat cantik tapi sikapnya, seperti penyihir jahat. Aku sangat membencinya."LEPASKAN PELUKANMU!" bentaku padanya.

"tidakSungmin.. aku ingin seperti dulu.. aku ingin bersamamu lagi.." pelukannya bertambah erat.

Aku menoleh kearah jendela kamar kenapa aku teringat DIA SEDANG DI JENDELA MEMERHATIKANKU BERPELUKAN DENGAN HARA MANTAN PACARKU!

Tubuhku merasa jatuh dari tebing lemas.

Ia menangis di jendela. Mukanya bertambah yang deras membasahi wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hara. Tapi terlambat! Nara menutup rapat yakin dia tak sanggup melihat adegan sialan mendorong Hara. Berlari kearah rumah Nara.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya

"PRANG… BRAK…" terdengar gaduh dari dalam rumahnya.

"Kim Nara! Kau kenapa?" suara teriakan ayahnya lama ayahya keluar menggendong bersimbah darah karena hidungnya tak henti mengeluarkan tak menghiraukanku, lalu berlalu, memasukan Nara ke dalam mobil mengendarainya dengan kecepatan menuju rumah sakit.

Airmataku tarus mengalir.

Ini salahku!

Aku mendatangi memuncak.

"PLAK!"Kutampar wajah sangat mulai menangis. Tapi, aku tak hanya Nara Nara Nara yang sudah kritis.

Kukendarai motorku cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Kucari kamar rawatnya.

Kulihat dia tergolek lemas di ayahnya yang tertunduk menangis disebelahnya.

Ku berlari kesampingnya menggenggam tangannya.

Ayah Nara meninggalkan kami berdua tanpa basa basi.

"mianhae kim pom…" ucapku sambil menangis di depannya masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

Nara menarik tangannya melepaskan genggamanku.

"kau jahat" ucapnya lirih sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"kau jahat!" ucapnya agak keras.

"Nara..Nara..biar ku jelaskan.. aku tak tau.. dia tiba tiba datang lalu memeluku, aku juga bingung, dia hanya mantan pacarku , aku sangat membencinya.. aku tak mencintainya.. ia tiba tiba saja datang.. Nara..kau adalah kim pom ku.. hanya kau musim semiku.." jelasku masih menangis.

Nara mulai menangis.

"jangan menangis Nara… mianhae.. ini salahku.. kau jadi seperti ini.. maafkan aku, tapi kejadian tadi hanya ketidaksengajaan… aku mencintaimu kim pom.." bujuku.

Ayahnya lalu kembali di sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"abeoji.. kamsahamnida untuk semua cinta yang appa kasih buat aku selama ini.. saranghae appa.." nara lalu menicum tangan appanya.

"dan kau, Lee Sungmin.. aku sangat sangat mencintaimu..kau yang selama ini membuat aku tersenyum, gembira… kau yang selama ini mewarnai hidupku.. kau yang selama ini membuat aku lupa dengan penyakitku ini.. kau yang selama ini membuatku ceria lagi… kamsahamina oppa.. saranghaeLee Sungmin.." ujarnya sambil memegang pipiku yang bertambah basah.

"ne.. anieyo kim nara.. seodayo.." kucium pipinya yang sangat dingin.

"annyeonghi gaseyo abeoji… oppa.. saranghae.."

Tak lama..

"NARAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku sambil hanya menangis tak bedaya.

Nara mengembuskan nafas terpatung. Tak menyangka sesingkat ini aku mengenalnya? Di musim semi ini, kim pom..musim semiku, kembali ke pelukan tuhan yang lebih menyayanginya. Tapi, tak semudah itu merelakannya. Ayah Kim Nara terlihat sudah relaia hanya menangis sebentar, tapi aku? Untuk semua kenangan manis dengannya..untuk semua kebahagiaan yang kami alami.. sulit! Sulit melupakannya..

…

Aku pulang, membanting semua barang barang di kamarku! Eomma hanya bisa menangis melihatku, aku tak peduli. Karena kini perasaanku..hancur! Aku merasa tak bersalah.

PRAAAAAANG! Barang barang pecah belah dikamarku kupecahkan agar lega sudah kekesalanku.

Bodoh! Sialan!

Namja macam apa aku ini?

Maafkan aku tuhan…

Maafkan oppa Kim Nara… aku sangat mencintaimu..

Ku pandangi videoku bersamanya. Airmataku mengalir deras..

Tubuhku dingin..

Kupandangi wajahku di depan cermin.

Namja babo!

Namja jahat!

Kau tak bisa menjaga orang yang kamu cintai!

Aku semakun memebnci diriku pukul cermin di hadapanku.

PRAAAAANG!

Tanganku penuh darah.

Bunuh saja aku!

MUSIM PANAS

Kupandangi semua mawar di hadapanku. Mawar kesukaan nara.

Kupandang jendela kamarnya.

Tak ada lagi wajah indahnya yang menghiasi jendela ada lagi hari hari yang dihiasi ingin kau disini menatap bunga bunga ini bersama.

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaku.

"Kim Nara?" refleksku.

"Sungmin hyung..masih saja kau memikirkannya.."

Ternyata itu siwon, sahabatku.

"Aku tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa siapa.." ucapku.

Siwon hanya menunduk. Maafkan aku Siwon, aku memang sedang tidak enak berbicara dengan orang lain.

"kau tidak kasihan melihat eomma? Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"maafkan aku.." ucapku lirih.

Belakangan ini memang eomma sudah tak bisa berbiat apa apa lagi padaku. Dia sudah menyerah menenangkanku.

Tapi, aku tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan seperti dicincang cincag dengan musim semiku terlalu banyak.

…

**a warm wind is blowing like it was that night**

**the flowers you lovingly planed have bloomed**

**before I know it spring has come again I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter**

Kumasuki rumah Nara yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi..masih ada barang barang miliknya.. ayahnya sengaja tak memindahkannya agar Nara selalu terkenang disini..

Kudekati jendela dimana ia sering berdiam. Masih ada bercak darah. Darah yang keluar ketika ia melihatku berpelukan dengan Hara.

Kku keluar, kearah halaman. Dimana aku pertama kali mengenalnya..

terlihat sebuah sepeda kumbang pink miliknya.. dimana aku mengajarkannya menaiki benda itu..

Siwon menyusulku..aku berjalan bersama menyusuri kebun teh disekitar rumahku.

Aku menceritakan semua kenanganku pada Siwon..Lebih lega rasanya menceritakan sedikit beban kita pada seseorang..

…

Aku menghentikan langkahku di sebuah pertigaan jalan setapak di kebun aku perah mencium Nara disini.

Aku mulai meneteskan airmataku lagi..

**You are so very far, so very far**

**To be honest I miss you everyday**

**Even the very small, very small trivial things **

**make me think of you every day **

Ku kembali lagi ke halaman rumahku dengan Siwon.

Ku duduk di bangku taman dimana aku dan Nara selalu duduk bersama disana.

**Your comforting scent fills the room**

**In the flowers scattred around**

**Because im afraid one day I won't be able to feel it**

**I want to take hold of even the air that you were in**

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

**Musim semi kembali datang..**

**Aku mulai merelakan kepergian Kim Nara..**

**Aku tau dia bahagia disana..**

**Suatu saat aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya di alam sana..aku yakin..**

**Aku tau ia pergi lebih dahulu bukan karena aku tak bisa menjaganya..**

**Tapi, karena tuhan lebih menyayanginya..**

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke peristirahatan abadinya.

Ku simpan serangkai bunga mawar di depan batu nisannya.

"ini sudah musim semi lagi… musimu.. apakabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu..baik baik disana.. saranghae" kulangkahkan kaiku menjauhi makamnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahku. Aku berlari menyebrang tapi ternyata..

YESUNG POV

"ia sudah tak tertolong lagi.. selamat tinggal hyung.." ucap Sungjin, adiknya sambil mengecup kening kakaknya itu.

Sungmin pergi di musim seperti kepergian Kim Nara. Mereka akan bertemu..

**Cinta mereka akan abadi di alam sana..**

SIWON POV

Kutaburkan bibit bunga mawar disekitar mereka senang jika kuhiasi mawar di sekitar makam mereka.

Selamat tinggal hyung..selamat tinggal kim nara..

End of flash back

YESUNG POV

"Baik baik disana hyung dengan Nara. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu.."

THE END


End file.
